


Yin and Yang

by LadyKalan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Courting Rituals, Courtship, F/M, Good Odin (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Magic, Marvel/Mythos Mashup, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Slow To Update, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKalan/pseuds/LadyKalan
Summary: For the first time in millennia the realm of Muspelheim reaches out to Asgard, intending to strengthen their fragile bonds of peace. As a show of good will, the land of lava and flames sends their youngest royal as an ambassador. Princess Angrboda is a complete unknown to the court, making her unique appearance all the more shocking, and intriguing. Especially to Prince Loki, who feels drawn to the giantess for reasons he'd rather pretend don't exist. As the two grow closer through shared vulnerabilities, Loki finds himself more and more accepting of all of his forms; while Angrboda finds herself less and less willing to carry out her true purpose in coming to Asgard.
Relationships: Angerboda/Loki (Marvel), Angrboða | Angerboda/Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Yin and Yang

As he struggles to stop himself from yawning, Prince Loki takes his place beside his brother. It's hardly past dawn, yet the entire Court has already gathered in the Throne Room. Today the ambassador from Muspelheim is to arrive and present herself. The entire capital has been abuzz with talk of it for the past week. Relations between Asgard and the Realm of Fire have been nonexistent at best, hostile at worst. None know what to expect of this sudden arrangement, but everyone is prepared for the worst. Giants of every type have always been feared and looked down on by the denizens of Asgard. And while all can rest assured that Jotunnheim is no threat, as it is under constant watch; Muspelheim has largely been left alone, leaving all unaware of most knowledge of the realm. This being the case, the courtiers have taken it upon themselves to do what they do best. Gossip.

"What exactly is known of this, "ambassador"?"

"She is a royal, is she not? A princess?"

" _The_ princess. The only girl of four siblings, I'm told, with her as the youngest."

"That does not bode well for her manners, now does it?"

"Well, how proper do you expect a _giant_ to be?"

It takes an effort for the prince to keep his head forward. He could turn around and snap at the women, making a scene. All would look down on them with mock disapproval, and the women would take to flustered stuttering. Saying how _of course_ they weren't talking about him, and how _clearly_ he is different from all those _other_ giants. Then for the sake of not appearing petty, Loki would be gracious enough to forgive their murmuring. The black haired prince could do this and make the day a bit more satisfying. But he'd rather avoid having Thor find him later to shower him with unnecessary reassurances. Luckily, he need not say anything. For in the next moment the doors crack open, silencing all in the room and letting the Herald's voice pour through.

"Announcing Princess Angrboda Surturdaugther, of Muspelheim!"

The doors swing open, allowing a swarm of blood orange dragonflies to enter the throne room. Everyone watches, shocked and awed, as the insects weave through and around each other, forming complex patterns and shapes. Images of raging fires, erupting volcanoes, and roaring dragons decorate the ceiling. The creatures then gather together in the middle of the room, where they disperse into light, revealing a figure from their center.

The crowd gasps as they gaze upon the woman now in their presence. Angrboda is quite small for a giant, standing above the average woman, yet below the average man. Her form is slender and curved, yet not without definition. While her figure is unexpected, what has the court stunned to silence is her appearance. Peach skin, rose cheeks, earthen eyes, wheat hair (in which a crown of lilac roses have been braided in), and pointed ears have the princess looking everything like a Light Elf, and nothing like a Fire Giant. She is dressed in white satin that hangs loosely from her shoulders, and clenches tight around her waist. The cloth ends not at her ankles as other maidens, but instead above her knees, giving full view to the golden straps that wrap around her calves and tie her sandals in place.

The room is snapped out of it's trance by Odin's booming voice. "Princess Angrboda, it is our pleasure to welcome you to Asgard." On cue the woman curtsies, with an ease and elegance one only acquires after centuries of practice. "The pleasure and honor is mine, your Highness. My gratitude for this arrangement is one I cannot express with words. As such, I would like to offer you a gift, on behalf of Muspelheim's greatest Blacksmith." She flourishes her gloved hands in the air, until a small black cube appears within them. Slowly, the princess approaches the throne, allowing her eyes to flit through the crowd, no doubt gauging their reactions. When she looks over to Loki, her gaze lingers. Just long enough for the prince to note a curious hint of sympathy in her eyes.

A few steps before reaching Odin, Angrboda stops and bows low, as if apologizing. "Before you can open it, however, it must be unlocked. And only the touch of a Fire Giant shall work. I took on this form so as not to cause, discomfort, to those present. With your permission, I shall take on my more expected appearance." The king waves his hand in acceptance, mildly intrigued, and the princess kneels before him, eyes closed. Loki turns to share a glance with Thor and his mother, before looking out into the crowd. The whole court is holding their breaths. Faces show flashes of excitement, fear, indifference, and (from those who think none are looking) open contempt. The prince turns back around in time to see the transformation.

From her head going down, Angrboda's current appearance seems to bleed away. The roses in her hair shrink and become black, as her hair itself seems to have the color drained out of it, turning almost white. Her skin grows a vibrant scarlet. It catches the eyes, but is not so bright as to hurt them. Even Angrboda's clothes morph. Her delicate white dress turns brown and clings to her body. The top and bottom gain multiple layers, each sharpened and falling at differing angles. Her sandal straps turn brown, and her transparent white gloves blacken. Loki has to stifle a gasp as he notices the giantess' arms. Black markings envelope them, running from her wrists to her shoulders. Hexagons and diamonds weave, overlap, and link with each other in an intricate mosaic. It is mesmerizing. Her eyes open slowly, now fully blue, reminiscent of the deepest seas. Only once she stands does the green eyed prince realize he is staring, something he promptly corrects.

Angrboda takes her finally steps to Odin, and holds out the cube. Except now the black cube is a white box. The king accepts it and gingerly lifts the cover. What he pulls out is a single gold ring. Immediately the courtiers begin to murmur and snicker amongst themselves.

"All of that pomp and ceremony for such an unremarkable little thing?"

"It seems to me that Muspelheim's "greatest blacksmith" is nothing but an amateur apprentice."

"I knew she would be uncultured, but I had not expected her to be _this_ poor in character."

Ignoring the tittering behind him, Loki shares a look with his mother, impressed at the ambassador's composure. Despite the mocking air quickly filling the room, the giantess does not flinch, blink, or fidget. Angrboda raises a steady hand, wordlessly requesting silence. A silence she receives, as the court cannot comprehend how she can make so obvious a blunder, yet still demand respect. When she speaks, her voice is just as strong and clear as before. "The ring is named Draupnir. Every nine days, it will produce eight identical copies of itself. This morning happens to signal day nine." As if she has planned it so (which, Loki notes, she very well could have), the ring begins to glow softly. Odin holds it up the for the entire room to see.

The crowd watches with renewed awe, as the ring begins to drip. And drip. And drip. Until eight rings lie still on the King's lap. "I thank you Ambassador, this is indeed a fine gift." Approval can clearly be heard in Odin's voice, and so the court switches from mocking to praising. Long used to (and sick of), the fickle nature of courtiers, Loki decides he has heard enough of their words, and tunes them out. He focuses only on Angrboda, and her methodical presentation. Something that does not escape the notice of his mother or brother.

"May I ask for the identity of this craftsman?" The giantess curtsies low before answering. "Craftswoman, your Majesty. Sigyn Eitirdaughter, my half-sister, is the forger of all of Muspelheim's greatest creations." Odin's eyes twinkle with recognition. "Eitirdaugther? How intriguing. I believe we may soon wish for something else made by her hand." Angrboda smiles brightly, pride clearly written across her face. "I am positive that she would be most amenable to any such request." The King nods his satisfaction, before turning to address his family. "I believe a tour of the palace should be arranged for the princess. My sons, can I entrust this task to you?"

Loki bows as Thor steps forward. "Of course father. We will make sure she settles in properly." The crown prince offers his arm to the lady. But it is Loki who places his hand on the elbow, while disapproval furrows his brow. "You forget, Brother, that the touch of a giant is dangerous to all others." Thor drops his arm promptly, and sends his brother a look they both know well. _"_ _I did not mean to offend."_ Loki flashes him a look of his own. _"I am aware, I did not take offense."_

Ignorant of the silent conversation taking place in front of her, Angrboda reverts to her elf like appearance, and waits for the brothers to turn their attention back to her. Once they do so, she is quick to don a practiced smile, and step between them. "May I request that we visit the gardens first?" The princes both nod their consent, and the trio sets off at a leisurely pace.

. . .

Still seated at his throne, Odin holds a hand out to his wife. Frigga comes to stand beside him, and leans down; so that they can converse quietly, privately.

"Have the seers discovered anything?"

"Only that she is tied to Loki. They do not yet know the nature of the omen."

"Let us pray that it is good then. If she has any part to play in Ragnarok, I fear that her presence may cause immense harm."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo  
> I'd been trying to catch up on all the Marvel movies I've missed, so I spent a week watching everything Thor related. Which reminded me how much I like Loki. So I started reading some fanfics. Then I gave my soul to those fanfics. Then I had the uncontrollable urge to write my own. And now, here we are.


End file.
